


Beneath The Surface

by ASwornStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASwornStark/pseuds/ASwornStark
Summary: On the night of their wedding, they'd sat at the front of the hall, not looking at each other and not paying any mind to anyone else. Theon could hear Robb flirting from where he sat and it made his blood burn in his veins. Oh how he wished he wasn't saddled. The girl, Sabine, was not a horse he wanted to ride. 
-------
Tags update as I go!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy here! So my roommate is watching Game of Thrones right now and every time I see Theon onscreen I want to kiss him. He's so awful but so hot!
> 
> Everything that happens in this chapter is consensual, but if you feel I need to tag something, just leave me a comment.

The worst thing about Theon’s wife was that she was ugly. Her face was lined with white scars for some reason that Ned had explained and Theon had forgotten. He didn't care a lick about the bitch. All he needed of her was contract and consummation to appease the Starks.

On the night of their wedding, they'd sat at the front of the hall, not looking at each other and not paying any mind to anyone else. Theon could hear Robb flirting from where he sat and it made his blood burn in his veins. Oh how he wished he wasn't saddled. The girl, Sabine, was not a horse he wanted to ride.

Nearer to the end of the evening, Arya had forced her brothers to move Sabine to their wedding bed before anyone else could. The three of them shepherded her, fully clothed, to the room while Theon drank two more cups of lukewarm ale. When he arrived at the door to his room, the Stark children were waiting for him. Robb clapped him on the shoulder and shrugged as he and Jon moved down the hall and Arya glared at him and swore that if he was bad to her she’d castrate him.

Theon was indifferent. He entered the bedchamber silently and began to unlace his breeches. “I don't know what you know of me,” Theon began, sliding his pants down and revealing his flaccid cock, “but I don't often lie with women like you. I'll need to fuck you with the lights off.”

The woman stood up from the bed and glanced at him. She wet her fingers in her mouth and stopped the flame on the candle beside her as he put out the other two. The fire still roared in the hearth, providing some light, but her features grew fuzzy.

“Put your hair down and take off your things,” Theon said, dropping onto the bed and glaring up at the ceiling. He heard her feet move across the cold floor and then the sound of fabric falling to the ground in a swift move. She was standing before the fire and Theon rolled his eyes, about to call for her to come to bed until he caught a true glimpse of her.

From where she stood, her face was in shadow and her hair swept over her eyes. The fire only illuminated the shape of her body and Theon’s lips parted.

Her legs were slim, smooth and tanned. Dark curls were a welcome wreath around her mound and Theon noted the outline of her silky lips where her thighs joined. Her hips were thick and her waist slight, indicating she had an ass on her. The thought made Theon’s cock twitch. Finally, in awe, Theon’s gaze travelled to his new wife’s breasts. They were round and ample, looking large enough that his hands would barely manage to fit her in his grasp. Theon knew that ladies wrapped their breasts for decency’s sake but gods…he didn't think you could cage beauty that way. The outlines of her nipples were faint and Theon couldn't tell if they were a deep brown or a soft pink but he could see they were smooth and unpebbled—for now.

Nodding in approval, Theon beckoned her forward. “Come.”

“No.”

Theon’s jaw went slack for a moment. “What?”

“I'm too ugly to fuck in the light, am I?” Sabine whispered, not sounding angry…more stoic. “Maybe I'm just too ugly to fuck at all.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Theon snapped, “come to bed.”

“I'd rather not,” she said. Instead of joining him, she took a quick step backwards and sat herself on the reading chair by the fire.

“Gods,” Theon snarled, eyes flashing as he clenched his fists. “Come here or I'll come get you.”

“You're eager suddenly, why?”

She wanted him to say it. She knew exactly the reason why he was eager. That _bitch_ …

“Because this marriage is important to the family I am bound to. Because if we don't consummate this fucking marriage then it will be a problem for me. And whatever is a problem for me is a problem for you, _wife_ ,” Theon spat, knowing it was all nonsense.

“If you need me, come here,” she said.

Theon wanted to. He wanted to come right over there and smack her senseless. Who was this ugly little tart to tell him what to do?

He rose and rounded the bedpost to drag her roughly back to the bed but she stopped him short. She parted her legs wide, hands clutching the armrests on either side of her.

“You find me ugly,” Sabine said, “and yet you stare.”

“Any woman can have a nice cunt and good tits.”

“And where do you want my tits?” She asked, “pressed against your palm? Suckled into your mouth?” She pinched a nipple that Theon could see was brown from this position. “You want my body, Lord Greyjoy?”

Theon growled low in his throat, eyes trained on her cunt. He nodded slowly.

She clutched his shirt in one hand and pulled him so he stood closer, still looking down at her spread body. When she pulled him down, he thought it would be against her. He thought she’d force him to kiss her lips.

Instead, she guided him to his knees—almost worse than a kiss. When her grip settled in his hair and she pulled his mouth to her cunt, he tried to dislodge her. She only tightened her grip and stroked a finger along his bottom lip and then along the slick folds of her pussy. A promise for him.

He did as she wanted. Theon had never eaten a woman’s cunt before but it wasn't hard to understand. He took turns suckling on her clit and then lending attention to her opening. All the while she was silent. Theon was used to moans and begging and all Sabine did was breath heavily and attempt to guide his movements. He almost didn't realize she was coming apart until her thighs closed around his head, smooth and hot against his bristled cheeks.

When he sat back, their eyes met and he felt a jolt of disgust once again at her face. A bead of sweat was rolling down her temple from her cresting.

“May we go to bed?” He asked, voice full of venom.

Sabine stood gingerly, making her way to the bed before turning to him just at the edge. They were close together now, and Theon could see her far more clearly than he wanted. “Kiss me once, right now, and I'll be bedded willingly.”

To that, Theon’s eyebrows raised. He didn't rape. Gods knew he didn't need to. But, oh, this woman frustrated him. She’d already won one battle and he'd be damned if she won another.

He gripped her hard around the waist and threw her onto the bed. She landed on her stomach and he was on her in a second, propping her knees under her and running his cock between her thighs. When the first moan escaped her lips, he drove himself within her, revelling in the heat. He didn't care much about her pain, but kept his pace bordering on gentle until she choked on a sob and her body pushed back against him with need. He delivered a satisfying smack to her arse and she yelped, falling back into his gentler touch as he soothed the red mark. Her cunt was tighter than any of the brothels kept and when he pulled out until just his thick crown was wedged inside her, he was sucked back in with vigour. She was loud now, loud enough that he was sure people passing by could hear her cries. A wave of affection swelled in him as she choked out his name. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up so that her back was against him and he could cup a teat in one hand and rub circles around her clit with the other. He groaned into her dark hair as her climax ripped through her body and made her shriek in pleasure. He fucked her through it as hot spurts of his release mixed with her juices until he was sure she must be over stimulated and sore.

He pulled out of her and pushed her to the side of the bed closer to the fire before climbing beneath the sheets of their bed.

“Thought you said you'd only fuck me willingly if I kissed you.” He muttered as his eyes drifted shut.

“I didn't think you'd fuck me like that.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've written this story but I missed him!

Theon went to meet Robb in the hall for breakfast, leaving his wife in their bed to sleep off the night they'd had. Robb was already smiling when Theon walked through the doors.

“How was last night?” Robb asked, shovelling a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

“Yeah, morning to you too.” Theon rolled his eyes.

“You sound upset for a man that had someone screaming in his bed.” The Stark elbowed him. “I take it you did consummate your marriage to the Lady Sabine.”

“What else was I going to do with her?” Theon snapped, “I can't very well just stare at her.”

“I wouldn't dream of making you,” Robb said, grimacing. “How was she, then?”

“Nothing’s the matter with her body. Her cunt works like any other.” Theon waved a hand in the air and leaned his elbow against the table.

Robb tried a few more questions before letting the subject drop. Theon wasn't interested in talking about his deformed wife. Instead they talked about training and checking on the horses. Theon’s day would be busy with his best friend and he liked the sound of it. Going back to his chambers sounded awful to him and the less time he spent inside the castle, the better. Sabine wasn't used to Winterfell and she’d stay inside for at least a few days.

When Robb finally finished eating, they walked out of the hall and to the stables first. Theon petted the nose of his horse as Robb went to find the blanket he usually covered his steed with. When the younger boy returned, he grinned at Theon madly.

“Bet you'd rather look at this face while you fucked,” Robb said, petting the horse’s mane.

Theon snorted. “Don't let your sister catch you saying that, she threatened to slice off my favourite bits last night.”

“Arya’s a girl,” Robb shrugged, “she doesn't understand.”

Nodding, Theon gave the horse a final pat and off they went again.

\--

When he came back to his chambers, a sweaty mess from the training yard, Sabine wasn't alone. Arya was sitting on the floor by the fire while Sabine worked with a needle on the reading chair. Theon raised an eyebrow at the younger girl and waited for her to stand.

“What are you doing here?” Theon said.

“Talking,” Arya snapped. She dusted off her skirts and turned to Sabine. “You'll come and spend the day with Sansa and me tomorrow, won't you Sabine?”

“What makes you think she will?” Theon laughed, he was half joking and half annoyed.

Sabine’s eyes met his as Arya’s head spun to glare at him. She would have had beautiful eyes if she wasn't scarred all over—it was too much of a distraction. Theon could faintly hear Arya snap at him again but he wasn't focused on her. His eyes had travelled over his wife in her chair. Theon remembered the night before, kneeling at her mercy. Her cunt had been warm on his lips and with his eyes closed while he tasted her, he could pretend she was someone else.

“Yes Lady Arya,” Sabine murmured, “of course I'll join you tomorrow.”

Arya added some pleasant words to his wife before slamming her shoulder into Theon’s arm as she passed. Theon glared after her and shut the door with a loud thud.

“The sun will set soon. We’ll sup here.” Theon pulled his shirt over his head and went to the wooden bucket of water that was on the other side of the fire.

He cleaned himself before glancing at her again. She continued her needlework, ignoring him completely, and he ground his teeth.

“Hand me that,” Theon said, waving a hand at his discarded shirt. He watched carefully as his wife rose and moved towards the bed to bring him his clothes. She walked with a slight wince, making Theon smirk.

When the shirt had passed hands, Sabine turned to go back to her chair. Theon gripped her shoulders tightly to hold her still. She smelled clean and her skin was warm when his fingers brushed her neck. Her muscles were tensed, as if she was afraid of him though he couldn't imagine that. She hadn't been afraid of him last night.

“What was Arya doing here?” Theon said, lips close to her ear.

“Lady Arya kept me company today,” she answered.

“And you enjoyed her company.”

“She is sweet.” Her skin felt hotter as he spoke.

He ended the pleasantries at that, not in the mood to talk about Arya Stark when his wife smelled this sweet. He nudged her towards the bed and followed her limping gait after he threw his shirt over the reading chair. She obviously knew what was to come as she worked with quick fingers to release her body from her clothes.

She pushed the covers down and crawled beneath the sheets as Theon kicked off his boots. When he joined her, she shied away tenderly.

“You're hurt,” Theon said bluntly, “aren't you?”

“Does it matter?” She asked, not looking at him for which he was grateful.

Theon thought about it for a moment. “No.”

He was upon her quickly, feeling her trembling beneath him. He would roll his eyes but he couldn't blame her. It was his roughness that had made her this way in the first place.

She whimpered when his fingers touched her, seemingly startled that he hadn't already shoved his length between her legs. His hands were cold from the water by the fire but warmed quickly as he rubbed circles into her clit. His lips found her teat and he sucked on her nipple. She let loose a breathy sigh when Theon’s other hand gripped her wrist and pulled her towards his neglected, already hard cock. He adjusted her grip patiently, grunting in satisfaction when she stroked the head. Sabine’s hand felt better than his own, softer and warmer as he bucked into it. She had talented fingers that cupped him firmly and moved swiftly. Theon was cautious how he touched her, but she didn't seem to complain as his middle finger slid inside of her smoothly. There were moments when she tensed and he paused, but soon he had not one, but three fingers knuckle deep in her warmth.

The dull ache in his chest began to lift as he forgot who he was with and gave himself over to pleasure. Sabine was better at touching him than most of the whores he'd taken to bed—maybe save for Ros but that was something he expected. Part of him wondered where she learned, if maybe she’d been taken to bed before. He felt a flicker of rage at that, but channelled it into making her come undone. He was the only person she would come to bed with now.

“The—Theon.” Her head was thrown back to press her breasts more firmly into his hot mouth and he grunted, pleased at the way she clenched around his fingers. Her legs shook as she found her release. She fell back to the bed with heavy breaths and Theon allowed her a few minutes to calm.

When her hand returned to his cock lightly, he nudged her onto her knees and pressed her shoulders into the mattress while he lined up. He ran his figertips lightly along her back and across her hips as he slipped into her warmth. His hand smoothed up her back, fingers feeling the ridges of her spine beneath the sweat slick skin. Theon swore under his breath as he thrust inside her, feeling her tense for the first few and then push back into him.

He half wanted to pound his way into her again, but he knew that was unwise. Despite whatever everyone thought, Theon wasn't interested in causing pain when he fucked. He’d always much preferred making his whores scream for him. Maybe he had problems with approval, maybe he didn't. It was of no matter.

He let Sabine set the pace, moaning each time she pushed back against him. He met her thrusts gently, eyes half shut in pleasure as she panted below him. He stroked her waist, squeezing her arse in his hands and just barely refraining from digging his nails into her skin. Once or twice, a knock sounded at the door and Theon yelled at them to get out. His voice was hoarse and he was sure that if he opened the doors to their chambers he'd find the person on the other side laughing.

Sabine’s gasp made him smirk when one hand curled around her body to stroke between her legs. Her rhythm grew sloppy in a matter of minutes and when she came, he had no warning. She only whimpered and fisted their sheets as he felt her cunt tighten around him in a grip so divine he spilled with a final groan.

He pulled out gingerly, watching her lie herself down before pitching face-forward onto the bed. Her breaths were ragged, filling the room and making him grin. He flipped to his side, turning his back to her and running a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. He hadn't eaten yet but he was tired and he wondered if he could skip dinner for the evening. The sun had set during their time in bed and no one else had knocked for awhile

He heard Sabine clear her throat behind him and felt the bed dip as she stood. “Would you like anything from the kitchens The—my…my lord?”

“I'll get it—”

She cleared her throat again. “I'll manage.”

Theon turned his head in her direction, watching her pull her dress up over her hips. He bit his lower lip as she smoothed the fabric over her breasts. She worked with the laces in the front, hands moving quickly. Even with no bodice, Theon’s wife had a small waist. She finished tying the laces and ran her hands over her stomach, not noticing he was watching. He almost suggested she put on one of her furs—the castle grew cold at night, especially for a newcomer—but he didn't want her to know he'd been looking. He knew he ought to accompany her, it was the polite thing to do. He didn't do that either. Instead, he pulled the covers up to his belly and shut his eyes.   



End file.
